


it wasn't me

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Frustration, Future Fic, Humor, Life Model Decoys, Love Confessions, Sillyfic, Speculative, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not really - Freeform, partially resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson sillyfic set in S4.  However, I take my plot speculations seriously. XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	it wasn't me

“That _robot_ version of you..”

“Life Model Decoy,” Coulson cuts in, groaning as he slips out of his jacket.

“Whatever,” Mack goes on. “It’s made with your…brainwaves, thought patterns, right?”

“Radcliffe had me unconscious for several days, so, definite possibility,” Coulson admits, narrowing his eyes when Mack looks at him sideways, shutting the door behind them.

“How do I know that you _are_ you?” he asks him, turning around and crossing his arms, blocking the door.

“I can’t answer that,” Coulson says gruffly, flinging his jacket down on the edge of the motel bed.  Enough, already. “I can’t remember most of what happened.  I haven’t shaved in... _months_.”

Mack is all too aware as he sighs, exhausted, and flops down on the end of the bed.

He doesn’t even have to look up to know Mack’s shaking his head at him.

 _Of course_ he was unconscious when they finally caught up with Daisy.

_Of course._

“I think he wanted Daisy,” Mack says, and stares him dead in the eyes as Coulson’s head jerks up. “Radcliffe.”

“What?” he huffs, unbelieving. “Is she okay? I was… _bait_?”

He rolls his eyes when Mack shrugs like it’s the most obvious thing anyone could think of.

It makes sense, though.  Daisy would at least be someone _worth_ duplicating.  Radcliffe could use an LMD of her to manipulate sentiment against SHIELD and Inhumans both.

Possibly start a war, like Hive had originally intended.  With him ready to arm both sides and profit from it.

_Besides the point._

“How did she know…that it wasn’t me?“ he dares to ask.

“Uh,” Mack starts to fidget. “He told her…” Starts. Then stops, scratching the back of his head. “That _he_ … _it_ … _you_ …loved her.”

He feels himself freeze in place at the words, rubbing his palms up and down the tops of his legs to help him focus, keep moving forward.

Mack’s seen him at his worst.  This might be worse.

“What did she do?”  It’s all he can manage to ask at this point.

“She punched it in the face.”

Mack smirks a little, and it hurts.  It really does.  That he thinks this is kind of funny or something.

“Good,” he tells Mack, nodding to himself defiantly. “ _Good_.”

“I think she might've hurt her hand,” Mack offers, sadly, clicking his tongue.

 _Not_ so good.  She’s hurt because of him, on top of being hurt because of him, on top of being hurt because of-

“Don’t feel bad, she shredded it. With her powers.”

“Shredded it?!” Now he’s on his feet.  She’s really angry at him.  Hiding his feelings this time, this is _his_ fault-

“And then stepped over it.”

“Okay, _got it_ ,” he cuts in with finality, giving Mack a stern look while, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

“She said you’d never say something like that.”

He can feel the color drain out of his face, as he looks at Mack’s eyes again, at his knowing expression.

“Is she right?”

 

#

“Those LMDs are a bad idea,” he tells her.

“Tell me about it,” she says, standing beside him, wiping blood from her nose, as they look down over the edge of the cliff into the volcano below.  “It’s kind of sad, they thought they were more us _than_ us.”

“Thankfully, yours didn’t have your powers.”

She shakes her fist loose and steps away from the edge and looks across the horizon, biting on her lower lip.  “I kind of made a mess here.”

“There was already volcanic activity in the area,” he starts in, nodding back towards the ruins of the lab at the foot of the hillside. “Radcliffe was using it to generate power for his facilities.”

“I kind of made a volcano.”

“Can you _unmake_ it?” he suggests.

“I don’t know,” she shakes her head, losing patience.  “Can we please just get back to town?  I need to eat.  I need a laptop. I _need_ to figure things out before the National Guard arrives…”

“ _I_ won’t be calling them,” he says, following the trail she’s blazing, brushing away at the torn sleeve of his shirt. “Besides, the Avengers make _way_ bigger messes when they stop the end of the world.”

“That’s not funny,” she says, settling into a stride for the hike down.

“You’re going to need a new costume,” he says, coming alongside. “I mean, you saved the world and everyone calls you Quake now.”

“This doesn’t mean I’m coming back to SHIELD,” she warns him.

“I doubt there’s anything I could say that would make you want to come back to SHIELD.”

She stops and turns on him, as he backs away slightly at her hard gaze.

“You’re right.”

He sees the blood drip from her nose again and rips off a part of his shirt, starts to dab at it.

“Don’t,” she says, swiping it away from him, hiding her face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “ _Daisy_.”  She looks up at him at the sound of her name. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” she says, shaking off his hand from her arm. “I’ve got a lot more control now.  This is just because she punched me, not because I’m… _internalizing stuff_.”

He watches her point to the bloody rag in her nose and then she turns away to walk.

“You know all about that, don’t you?”

It’s under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear it, as he follows her again.

“Me?” he asks her, pointing at his chest. “Me?!  What about you?  You said you didn’t need me.  Well, that was _obviously_ a lie.”

“You followed me up the side of a volcano because that’s what you _always_ do.  Don’t you have any sense of self-preservation?” He’s offended, but she keeps going. “Nevermind, don’t answer that.”

“I should’ve told you, okay?” he stops, throwing out his hands to her. “I should’ve told you that I-“

She spins on him, waiting. Expectant.

“That my feelings were-“ he swallows.

“I knew it,” she tells him, tossing her head.  “ _Even robot you could say it!_ ”

“I love you, Daisy Johnson,” he blurts out. “Okay?  Is that _okay with you_?”

He has both hands on his hips now, and she’s managed to get under his skin again.  (Not _that_ hard in the last nine months, tbh.)

“Sure,” she says to him coolly, then raises an eyebrow.  “It’s okay.”

“That’s it?” he answers quietly, and takes a stumbling step closer to her.  “You forgive me. After all that.”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh.”

He grabs her into his arms, preparing to sweep her off her feet, his lips brushing against hers for the first time-

“Ouch. My nose.”

“Sorry,” he backs away as she dabs at the fresh streak of red, but then reaches for his hand, wrapping her fingers around it, tugging him closer.

“It’s okay.  Do you think you can help me reverse a volcano?”

“I might know some people. Let’s get you something to eat first,” he says, brushing away her swath of bangs from her eyes. “And have Simmons look at you.”

He wraps his arm around her as she tucks her head against his shoulder, and says his name near to his heart.

They walk down the volcano she made as the sun sets in front of them.

Together.

At last.


End file.
